The invention relates to a protecting and guiding device for wood-shaping machines for shaping curved workpieces by means of a shaping tool or cutter which is mounted on a spindle, projects vertically from a horizontal machine table, and is located underneath a covering hood fastened to the machine table, a guide member for the workpiece being held inside the covering hood. The covering hood has two side walls connected with one another by a rear wall, a vertically adjustable front protective shield, and a top cover provided with a connection opening for a suction device.
The subject matter of DE-OS 39 31 141 is a chip catching device for a table-type shaping machine for shaping curved workpieces of wood. Two mutually parallel, vertical clamping pieces with grooves for fastening a curved cutting stop or a stop ring are arranged in the area of the side of the covering hood which is open at the front. The disadvantage of the grooves consists in that they become soiled or gummed rapidly and must accordingly be cleaned frequently. The curved cutting stop can only be adjusted in the vertical direction at the covering hood and is fixed by means of hexagon socket screws which can only be accessed with relative difficulty within the covering hood by using a tool. The entire covering hood must be adjusted on the machine table in order to set the desired cutting depth. If greater changes in the cutting depth are required, another stop ring or curved cutting stop must be inserted, which is relatively complicated for the reasons stated above. The top cover of the covering hood is constructed in two parts, the rear part being fastened to the machine table, while the front part is arranged on the upper side of the rear part so as to be horizontally displaceable and carries a vertically adjustable protective shield. This construction inevitably results in work positions in which the front part of the top cover is entirely pulled out so that an opening is formed in the central region above the spindle through which the chips escape before they can be collected by the suction device. A further disadvantage consists in that the covering hood must be centered by means of an adjusting plate before work begins for the stop ring which is to be installed subsequently. As a result of the indicated construction, a relatively large amount of space is required within the covering hood for fastening the aforementioned guide members so that limits are imposed on the use of larger cutters. In addition, projecting screws inside the covering hood pose a great risk for the rotating cutter.